


Magical Meetings and Soulmates

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 4, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sengen week, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: When Senku was 14 years old, he went to his first magic show with Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Byakuya. He didn’t want to but was forced to go anyway. Afterward, he couldn’t have been more grateful.Because when Ishigami Senku was 14 years old, he went to his first magic show and saw color for the first time.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584016
Comments: 18
Kudos: 370





	Magical Meetings and Soulmates

When Senku was 14 years old, he went to his first magic show with Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Byakuya. He didn’t want to but was forced to go anyway. Afterward, he couldn’t have been more grateful. 

Because when Ishigami Senku was 14 years old, he went to his first magic show and saw color for the first time. 

It wasn’t a strange thing in the world they lived in. 

Thousands of people couldn’t see color — the lucky ones who could were either people who had met their soulmate or were born without one. Byakuya had been one of those people and could see color all his life. In the beginning, Taiju was like Senku and could only see everything in black and white. When they had met Yuzuriha, Taiju could suddenly see color as well, leaving Senku in the dark. 

Now he was the only one in his group who couldn’t see anything except in black and white colors. It got annoying at times because it was hard to work with chemicals that he couldn’t see, making a color chemical change. Many explosions were accidentally caused because of it, and now Senku was banned from working with chemicals unless Taiju or someone else who could see color was with him. 

After a while, Senku just ignored it, having full confidence, he’d meet his soulmate at some point and deal with it then. _There was no point in fretting over something he had little to no control over._

———————

Gen was 17 years old when he was forced into performing a magic show with his fellow magical competitors. He was skeptical about being able to perform well with his metaphorical “enemies,” but his and all of their managers insisted it would save their careers from going down the drain, so he agreed. Afterward, Gen couldn’t decide whether he was thankful or disappointed.

When Asagiri Gen was 17 years old, he performed his biggest magic show yet and saw color for the first time. 

Then he spent the rest of his night searching for his soulmate, who seemed to have disappeared into the night. 

Almost everyone Gen knew personally, could see color. It was common for celebrities to be able to when their born, leaving Gen as one of the select few who couldn’t. In fact, he was sure that if the information were made public, he’d be the only magician in the world who couldn’t see the difference between the red curtains and purple scarf he wore. 

The only other person he knew who couldn’t see color was his mother. She could at one point, though. But when his father had passed away, she lost that ability and thus lost a part of herself. Now she acted as depressed as the colors that surrounded them. 

It made Gen hate the idea of soulmates when he was younger, just because he hated seeing how sad his mother was all the time. As he got older, he started getting more used to it. It hindered him sometimes with his performances and even with his driving capabilities, but he managed without letting anyone know and eventually forgot about the idea of finding his soulmate.

When the time came, he’d get to meet them and deal with his emotional turmoil then. _There was no point in fretting over something he had little to no control over._

———————

Senku had been busy explaining aerodynamics to Taiju and Yuzuriha in his bedroom when Byakuya had stormed in, frantically waving tickets around and shouting that they were all going to see the biggest magic show Japan had ever seen.

It was meant to be a comeback program for young magicians around the world to get together and perform the greatest show anyone has ever seen. Since magic shows were losing popularity, after a particular incident with a fellow performer, the young artists decided to make a show that would prove they should still be allowed on the air. Really it sounded like they were just trying to save their careers. 

And just Senku’s luck, the show was going to be performed in Japan, and one of the magicians that were performing just had to be one of Byakuya’s old students who gave him tickets. Senku wasn’t actually planning to go, instead preferring to stay inside and work more, but one look from all three of the most important people in his life had sealed Senku’s fate. In the cold, February winter, they all walked to the theater and entered, glad that it was warm inside and waited in line to get their tickets punched. 

He wouldn’t admit it so easily, but the show was — in a sense — magical; and it had barely started. 

They all wore fancy suits and dresses, found their seats and sat down, with a bouncy Taiju, excited Yuzuriha and ecstatic Byakuya. Only Senku could be seen with an annoyed frown on his face. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the curtains were drawn, the lights turned out, and everything quieted down. It didn’t last for long as loud music suddenly erupted through the big room, and six performers started sprinting down the aisle behind them towards the stage. The lights were going all around them as they jumped and kicked in the air, shooting cards and paper stars across the theater as they all announced their presence at once. Everyone was turned around in their seats, watching and clapping as the three girls and boys sprinted down to the stage. Even Senku was staring in awe at the sudden, immenseness of it, and even felt a bit of excitement when he realizes one of the performers is coming down the aisle close to him. It’s only then that Senku comes to notice just how big of an audience is with them. He scans the faces a few times before his eyes suddenly become blurry, and his skull hurts. 

He rubbed furiously at them and sat back down normally to try and get rid of the strange feeling when he felt a whoosh of air whip past him. Senku looked up, just in time to see one of the performers jumping on a hidden trampoline and land on the stage, gracefully and effortlessly. 

He doesn’t think about how cool the trick was, though. All he can think about now is the sheer astonishment running through his veins. 

Nothing was black and white anymore. He sees the red curtains and brown chairs, purple confetti, and hues of rainbow reflecting in the large bubbles flying around them. 

He knows his eyes are tearing up, and the sounds are suddenly ringing in his ears a bit too loudly, but he doesn’t care in the slightest. 

_He can see color._

Which meant his soulmate was around there somewhere, hidden in the crowd. 

He can’t bring himself to think about that, either, though. The show continues, and Senku can’t stop staring no matter how hard he tries. His eyes start drying up from constantly keeping them open but hardly notices. 

That night, Senku decided that color was beautiful. He was even disappointed when the show ended faster than he wanted it too. He even went so far as to pout as Byakuya practically dragged him from his seat. 

“What’s the matter, Senku? You didn’t want to come, and now you don’t want to leave?” Byakuya laughed. 

“I told you, you’d like it!” Taiju started poking Senku in the side, making him blush and turn away. 

“Stop! That’s not fair, big oaf! I only liked it because I could see colors for the first time!” 

All three people suddenly paused in shock. “What?!” 

“Byakuya's shirt is green, and his jacket is dark blue. Yuzuriha’s ribbon is red, and Taiju’s hair is brown.” Senku shrugged as if he were talking about the weather. Quick as a whip, his hands were suddenly grabbed by Taiju and Yuzuriha, who started pulling him back the way they came. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner! We have to go back and find them!” Yuzuriha said. 

“Who?”

“Your soulmate, duh!” Taiju and Byakuya said at the same time. 

Senku was about to groan in response when the pace they were running at, quickened, leaving him a panting mess in seconds. They only stopped when Senku literally couldn’t run anymore, and his knees crash into the cold snow on the sidewalk. 

From there, Byakuya had to carry him back home after apologizing for not being able to find the person, Senku was bonded to. Senku waved all of them off, stating that he didn’t care who or where his soulmate was. 

He could see color, and that’s all that mattered to him at the time. 

After they dropped off, Taiju and Yuzuriha at their homes, both Ishigami family members, finally made it back home and promptly started doing everything they could to get warm. Since Senku had fallen in the snow, he was able to get the privilege of having the first bath while Byakuya made tea. 

As soon as the tub was filled, Senku climbed in, reveling in the warmth as it surrounded him. He’s in there for a while before Byakuya raps on the door and complains of being cold as well, making Senku drag himself out to dry off. It’s only then that Senku notices the strange shape, situated on his hip. 

It doesn’t take him a lot of time to deduct that it’s his soulmate mark. He immediately takes note of the star in the middle of the rectangle and the playing card aces in the corners. 

As excited as it makes him feel, Senku decides to hide it for the time being and take the time to wonder just who his soulmate is. He wonders if they are as exhilarating as he imagines them to be.

———————

Gen was in the middle of making a grand run up to jump onto a hidden trampoline by the stage when his skull suddenly felt like a stone had pierced it. He can’t stop to think about it though since he’s in the middle of a trick, so he jumps on the trampoline despite his vision getting blurry and lands with muscle memory onto the stage like he had practiced for a month before. Since the whole magic routine was coordinated, he can’t rub at his eyes to make them feel better like his body wants, so he sticks to blinking a lot to get rid of the blurriness so he can see.

When his vision finally cleared, he felt as if his brain had stopped in shock. He didn’t even notice the prop by his feet until his toe smashed against it, making him snap back into reality. 

He’s performing a show that has to be flawless to save his job. _And he can see color._

Gen’s first thought was that of a couple of explicit curse words. His next thought was that his soulmate was someone in the crowd, and Gen doesn’t think he’s ever felt his heart beat faster than it was. 

Luckily, he’s able to complete the show without falling over in amazement at all the hues and shades he’s finally able to see. He even goes so far as to study everyone’s faces in the crowds, trying to find someone giving any indication at all that they could also see color for the first time. He’s disappointed when he sees that everyone in the crowd has the same expression of awe, making it impossible to find the one person he’s been bound to. 

Once the show ended, Gen quickly put on his civilian disguise and bolted from his dressing room to see if he can find them. He spent the rest of the night searching the dissipating crowd for his soulmate, who seemed to have disappeared completely. 

When dawn finally arose, Gen was freezing, tired, and had about 60 messages from his manager and stagehands asking where he was. After a final look around the now empty venue, Gen slumped and started walking back to his hotel. 

His manager tried to talk to him about not disappearing like that again, but Gen hardly listened. He doesn’t think he’ll ever explain to anyone why he was gone for so long. 

He somehow makes the trek up to his room and turns the shower on hot, intending to get warm, sleep, and then forget the disappointment he feels. _It’s stupid,_ Gen thinks. He can see color for the very first time, and he’s more worried about the fact that he couldn't find his soulmate. 

The water is hot soon enough, and Gen is about to step in when something catches his eye in the mirror. 

He stops and wipes away at the fog on the mirror when he indeed confirms that something odd was inked on his body. On his left hip, there’s a small tattoo of a playing card with a strange star in the middle with the ace of spades, the ace of hearts, the ace of diamonds, and the ace of clubs all situated in the corners, individually. 

Gen recognizes it as a soulmate mark and feels his chest start to bubble a little. It looks a bit weird, but Gen thinks he likes it anyway. It’s strange and kind of suits him. He just hopes it suits his soulmate too.

———————

_3,700 years later,_ the science kingdom is having a festival to celebrate the arrival of spring. The revived modern people were all sat in a circle, drinking wine and discussing past events.

“Seriously, I could get the dirt on anyone in our time.” Minami was boasting as she circled her wine around. 

Ryusui huffed. “Okay, prove it. What kind of dirt do you have on him?” He asked, pointing to Gen, who was pouring him some more wine in his glass. 

“Me? Little ol me?” 

Minami laughed. “I know that during the magicians’ comeback show you performed in, you accidentally kicked the stage and nearly broke your toe.”

“I don’t want to know how you know that.” Gen groaned, facepalming. “And anyone would trip after seeing color for the first time.”

Everything stops for a second after he says that, and Gen can’t help but feel he should’ve kept that to himself. Then Minami speaks up. “You met your soulmate at the show?! How romantic!”

“No, no, not really.” Gen feels himself blush. “I didn’t get to see their faces since I was busy performing.” The smile Gen is wearing suddenly turned sad. “I spent hours after, though, looking for them.” 

“I guess you didn’t have any success,” Ryusui asks, patting his back. 

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t go asking around who could suddenly see color without giving it away that Asagiri Gen had met his soulmate.” 

Gen’s about to add in that it’s all alright despite that, when Senku, Taiju, and Chrome walk over. 

“Oi mentalist! Suika has something she wants you to see with Kohaku!” Senku says, patting Gen’s head with one hand and taking away his drink with the other. 

Gen whined for his drink but stood nonetheless. “Okay!” He said, skipping away to find them. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Taiju asked once they were all sitting. 

Minami drank some more wine from her glass. “The magicians’ comeback show back in the old days.” 

“Oh, we went to that show, remember Senku?” Taiju clapped Senku’s back, making him choke on the mouthful he was drinking. 

“Senku did?”

Taiju smiled. “Believe it or not, it was a show Senku couldn’t forget.” 

“Shut up!” Senku elbowed Taiju in the ribs. 

“Aww, was it that good?” Ryusui asked, obviously taking note of Senku’s flushed face. 

“It’s because Senku met his soulmate during the show.” 

“Did you? Congrats, man!” Everyone cheered. 

Senku scowled and waved them off. “I’ve never actually seen them, don’t get too excited.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “It was a passing glance. I didn’t even see their face.” Senku felt a nostalgic smile spread across his face. “Although Byakuya was a little skeptical about the tattoo.”

“Who has a tattoo?” Ukyo suddenly came up behind him and sat next to Chrome. 

“Senku does on his hip,” Taiju answered, getting a punch to his shoulder from a red-faced Senku. 

“Shut up!”

“Aww, you don’t have to be embarrassed, Senku,” Ryusui reassured. 

“Yeah, you’re not the only one who has one,” Ukyo adds in, making Senku turn his head in curiosity. 

“Oh? Who else then?”

Ukyo waves over towards the kitchen area where Gen had just been sent to. “Gen has one on his hip too. Saw it when he first came back from Ishigami village and was all beat up.”

That makes Senku pause a bit before responding. “Didn’t expect our mentalist to have liked that stuff.”

“That was my thought too, but he said it just appeared one day at a show he had performed.”

Minami smiled and leaned forward from her spot. “He didn’t happen to say which show it was.”

“No he didn’t specify.” Ukyo scratched his head, thinking back to the moment. “Plus, I think it kind of suited him.”

“What did it look like?” Senku found himself asking before he could stop himself. 

“It’s kinda small, looks like a playing card, there’s a big star in the middle, and the symbols in the corners are the playing card aces.” “The star actually kind of looks similar to the Ishigami village star — what?” Ukyo asks when he notices both Taiju and Senku are frozen in shock with their eyes widened like dinner plates. 

“Senku?” Taiju turns towards him. 

“No.” 

“Senku…”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

Taiju starts smiling. “I heard something.”

“Erase it. There is no way.” Senku is glaring at him. 

“Could Gen be?”

“Shut up, Taiju.”

“Sorry, Senku, but not this time!” Taiju yelled, suddenly standing up and running in the direction Gen left. Senku is also up and immediately running after him despite being way slower. 

“No! Come back!” 

“Gen!” Taiju yelled as his loud laughter rang throughout the village. 

“Stupid, big oaf! Wait!” Senku pants as he finally catches up to him. 

Gen turned away from Suika, who he was helping tie a knot on a flower crown when he heard his name being yelled. In the distance, he saw Taiju running towards him with a massive smile on his face. “Taiju-chan? - Eep!” Gen didn’t get to finish as he was swept up in a bone-crushing hug. “Taiju-chan… I’m - you’re squeezing me — too tight!” Gen wheezed.

“Sorry.” Taiju apologized, letting Gen down who started trying to catch his breath like Senku was near him. “I just can’t believe you and Senku. This is so great!” He continued. 

“What’s so great?” Gen asked, utterly confused as to the situation he was dragged into. 

“Show him! Show him!” Taiju started poking Senku, who look way redder in the face than a few minutes ago. 

“I will not!” Senku panted. “Not here.”

“I’m confused. Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Tell him!” Taiju turned to Senku, making everyone else in the vicinity turn to him as well. It’s quiet before Senku starts shifting in place and stuttering. 

“Nothing! It’s just — not really importan — well no, it’s kind of important, since you’re into all that emotional crap.” Senku inwardly curses at how awkward he’s being. “Well, you are - no, we are, uh, soulmates, it seems.” He whispers that last part, watching Gen for a sign. 

What he doesn’t expect was Gen doubling over in laughter. Despite the embarrassment Senku feels, he can’t help but feel a little relieved that Gen is taking it so well. That is until Gen’s next sentence makes his mind reel a bit. 

“Oh man, I admit I didn’t think you would go out of your way to make a joke like this.” Gen wipes his eyes as he calms down. “I’m quite impressed.”

_Oh, he doesn’t believe me._ Senku thinks. “Unfortunately, I’m not joking this time.” 

“Yeah! It’s true! Yuzuriha tell him!” Taiju urges, to which an equally confused Yuzuriha raises her eyebrows at them. 

“I thought the great Senku never believed in fate.” Gen drawls, with a teasing smile on his face.

“Exactly!” Senku smiles back, glad that someone mainly understands that. “Except in this one instance.”

Gen laughs again. “Yeah, right.” 

Senku groans, realizing Gen is going to need proof to believe him. “Give us the room.” Senku orders, glaring at the others to leave. Once they do, Senku looks back at Gen who is looking at him expectantly. “February 11th, 2017. New National Theater in Tokyo. Magic makes a comeback; the show.” Senku starts, satisfied when he sees Gen’s eyes widen a little. “The lights went out, confetti started raining down, and six performers jumped out behind the audience and ran down the aisle performing tricks. Once those six performers reached the end of the aisle, they jumped on trampolines to get on the stage and continued the show.”

Gen’s eyes are definitely wide now, and his mouth opens slightly in shock. Senku continues. 

“In the split second that one of the performers with a bad hairdo and purple scarf passed by me, we made eye contact.” Now that he thinks about it, the moment, his eyes adjusted to seeing color, was the moment he had spotted the magician sprinting towards him on that stage. At the time, he just never realized it had been Gen all along. “It was only half a second, and no one knew except you and me, apparently. From then on, we both could see color, right?” 

Gen is silent but composed. His eyes are back to normal, and his mouth is shut tight. After a few seconds of silence, Gen finally sighed with a small smile on his face. “My haircut wasn’t that bad.” He said, toying with a piece of longer white hair. 

Senku breaks down, laughing. “Damn, mentalist! A whole confession, and you only pay attention to when I insulted your hair?” 

“Gimme a break!” Gen’s laughing with him and Senku couldn’t feel more alive. “I couldn’t think of anything else to say.” 

“Yeah, I’ll admit it was pretty awkward. I’m not used to this. At all.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Gen calms down first. “I think it would’ve been less awkward if we didn’t have an audience in the bushes.” He looks over to the right, where a bunch of bushes has obviously been moved as a hiding place. 

“That’s true, but they are squatting in poison ivy, so I’m okay with it,” Senku smirks, making Gen laugh again. 

“Let’s continue this somewhere else,” Gen said, grabbing Senku’s hand and leading him away. 

“Agreed.” Senku smiled. “And don’t expect the cure for a while!” He called back. 

Together they walk back to Gen’s hut in silence. Once the door is closed, Gen finally speaks up again, taking a seat on the ground, and moving his clothes out of the way to look at the tattoo on his hip. “Now that I think about it, I think the tattoo suits us.” He says, tracing the lines back and forth. 

“Hmm, playing card for you. Stars for me.” Senku wonders out loud, sitting next to Gen on the floor. 

“Very fitting, isn’t it?”

“I guess.” Senku shrugs. 

“You guess?” Gen batted his eyelashes in a teasing motion. “Come on; even you have to admit fate is something else.” 

“Fine, fate is something else.” Senku lays back on the ground. “Happy?”

“More than I’ve ever been.” Gen smiles from where he is still seated. “So, what now?”

“I don’t know; we could pretend nothing has changed.”

“We could… Or we could start something new.”

“I can’t promise you anything, mentalist.” Senku sighed. “The future is far off.”

“Did I say I was interested in what you could offer me in the future,” Gen asked, suddenly crawling on top of Senku’s lap, earning a yelp for his efforts. “I care about the present, not whatever you could or couldn’t get me in the future.” 

Senku pauses before smirking wickedly. “Are you underestimating me, mentalist?”

“It’d be pretty hard to underestimate you, scientist,” Gen smirks back only for it to disappear as Senku abruptly pulls himself up and kisses Gen on the lips. 

“Test me,” Senku whispers, against Gen’s lips once they separate. There’s a deep flush to both their faces, and Gen is the first one to take action. He pushes Senku back a little and covers half his face with his hand. 

“Okay, fine, you got me.” He smiles. “That was the last time.”

Again, Senku shocks him as he grabs Gen’s hips and switches their positions so that Gen is on his back on the floor, and Senku is leaning over him. “Oh trust me, that was far from the last time, my mentalist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh This is so very late! I got up at like noon since I was out all night for New Years, (Happy New Years Everyone!) and realized I had literally nothing prepared. I'm sorry this took so long! Hope it's still alright! I barely edited this one because I wanted to get it out before tomorrows prompt. Please don't fact-check me on the dates and places (the theater in particular) I just pulled that stuff out of random,,, i'm tired.
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always (even though i'm very late) I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading!


End file.
